


Second Thoughts

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Based off of this prompt from Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr: Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.
I imagine that this happened sometime before Nate and Sam went to the prison in Panama, when they were living on the streets together.  And of course they're both of age.  Nathan is having some second thoughts about what they had just done.





	

“Wow,” was all that Nathan could get out as he lay sprawled out on the cheap motel room bed, staring up at the stained ceiling in disbelief.  “That uh… so that just _really_ happened.”

 

“Yeah, it sure did,” Sam said as he lay next to him on the double bed, just as naked as his brother was.

 

“That… We probably shouldn’t have done that,” Nathan admitted with a huff as he forced his eyes to keep looking up, unable to face Sam now that the heat of the moment had passed.  “You know, because we’re…”

 

“Because we’re brothers?”  Sam finished the sentence off nonchalantly while turning to his side to face his younger brother, the bed creaking with his movement.  “Yeah well, we’ve done a _lot_ of things that we probably shouldn’t have.  I can start naming them if you want,” he joked with a chuckle.

 

“But this is different!”  Nate blurted out, allowing himself to take a quick glance over at his older brother, but then quickly averting his eyes due to embarrassment.  “This is…” His voice trailed off, intending to end the sentence with the word ‘wrong,’ but Nathan just _couldn’t_.  What they had just done, even though he knew in his mind that yes, it _was_ very wrong, it also felt too _right_.  And honestly, he was a little bit _scared_.  He didn’t want _hormones_ to have been the thing that screwed up the relationship between him and Sam.  Suddenly, he felt a warm, familiar hand grab his bare shoulder, and he turned towards it.

 

“Nathan, it’s _fine_ ,” Sam reassured him, while gently rubbing at his little brother’s skin with his thumb.  “I mean, you _liked_ it, right?  It seemed like you were _really_ into it anyway.”

 

“Well yeah, of _course_ I liked it,” Nate replied, a faint flush springing to his cheeks when he recalled _exactly_ what they had just done.  The pressure of Sam’s fingers digging into his skin as he had him pinned down to the bed, how he drove into him over and over again to where he was practically getting pounded _into_ the mattress, and the way that he made him come the hardest than he thought he _ever_ had in his whole life.  It was filthy, it was dirty, and it was _hot_.  “I liked it a _lot_.  I just…”  Nathan paused and took a breath.  “I just don’t want this to mess _us_ up.”

 

Warm, hazel eyes met with Nathan’s worried blue ones.  “Trust me little brother, do you think I’d do _anything_ to screw up what we’ve got here?  If I didn’t think that you were open to _this_ , I would’ve backed off.  I don’t want to lose you either,” Sam admitted lowly as he scooted in closer to Nathan in order to pull him into a loose hug.  “As long as we’re on the same page together, then it’s okay.  No matter what anyone says or thinks.”

 

A small smile formed on Nathan’s lips.  His brother was absolutely right.  Who cared what other people thought or said about them?  He loved Sam, no matter what.  “I guess that’s why you’re the older brother, because you always know what to say,” Nathan said with a laugh as he nuzzled up against Sam’s chest.

 

“I do have the wisdom that comes with age,” Sam quipped back as he wrapped his arm around his little brother.  “Even if it does fail me sometimes.”

 

“Like that time you wised off to the cops at that mall and ended up in jail?” Nate asked with a snicker.  He could smell the familiar, overpowering scent of his brother as he was held in his embrace, and it was nice, comforting even.  “You hadn’t even lifted anything yet.”

 

“Not one of my prouder moments,” Sam sighed while recalling the incident.  “Anyway, what do you wanna do now?  We could watch some TV or get some pizza if you want.  Since we’ve gotta enjoy the time we’ve got here while we can, before we’ve gotta check out tomorrow morning.”

 

Nathan mulled the choices for a moment, and a grin quirked at his lips when he thought of a _different_ option.  “How about we do what we did earlier?”  Nate suggested as he craned his neck to look at his older brother.  “Except you let _me_ do to _you_ what you did to me instead?”

 

Sam laughed as he dipped down to press a kiss to the top of Nathan’s head.  “Sure.  Whatever you want, little brother.  Even though _now_ I feel like I might’ve created a monster.”

 

Nathan just laughed as he rolled Sam over onto his back on the middle of the bed.  “Maybe you have.”


End file.
